


The Tandre Files

by EternallyEC



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Epic Friendship, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Nerd friends you can be your whole nerd self with are the best, Nerdy Friends, One Shot Collection, Probably some crack will be thrown in because it's Tandre, Tandre BroTP, and it's so hard to find that, because sometimes, so I'm writing it MYSELF, tandre, you just want to read about Andre and Tori being their best dork selves together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyEC/pseuds/EternallyEC
Summary: A collection of ficlets/one-shots featuring the beautiful friendship of Andre Harris and Tori Vega, because there is just not enough fic out there about their dorky, epic friendship.
Relationships: Andre Harris & Tori Vega
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one is dedicated to a very special friend who shares my love of Tandre BroTP and my frustration for quality representation of it in fanfiction. She also has been throwing out headcanons for me like crazy and that's where this first installment comes from, and I imagine many more will as well. 
> 
> Also, a very special shout-out to **gayerfurtherfaster (gayerfurtherfaster420)** for giving me a yummy recipe for family pot pie; as someone who doesn't cook very often, the idea of writing as much as I did about cooking was a _lot_ , and I couldn't have done it without their help!
> 
> Cheers!

"Girl, what  _ are _ you wearing?" Andre asked with a skeptical once-over of his best friend. 

"What?" Tori asked, glancing down at her pink patterned apron and back up at him with a frown. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" 

"You look like someone Martha Stewart would run away from," Andre deadpanned, breaking out into a laugh when Tori shot him a glare. "Whoa, okay, I'm sorry, come on," he hurried to apologize, stepping aside so that she could come into the house. 

"What are we cooking today?" Tori asked, following him in and deciding to let the outfit comment go. "I'm ready to learn!" 

"Well, after the last time, I kind of decided just to cook for you," he chuckled. "You can watch and maybe help chop the vegetables, but I don't think I trust you around the oven."

Tori pouted but really couldn't deny his logic, not after she'd managed to boil over a pot of potatoes and set a fire by forgetting to take aluminum foil off of something before putting it in the oven. "Fine, what are you making?" 

"Family pot pie," he said with a chuckle, rubbing his hands together. "I bet I can make it better than your mom's." 

"There's no way," Tori argued, sticking her tongue out at him. "My mom makes the best family pot pie ever." 

"We'll just see about that," he smirked, handing her a knife. "Can you dice carrots without cutting yourself?" 

"I'm not a  _ total _ disaster in the kitchen!" she protested with a pout, setting the knife down so that she could wash her hands before returning. While she was working on that, Andre started to prep the other ingredients, glancing over when she yelped and tucked her finger behind her back. 

"You cut yourself, didn't you?" he asked with a knowing smirk. 

"No," Tori protested just a little too vehemently, wilting under his continuing stare before she sighed and pulled her finger back out. "Just a little bit," she whined, sticking her lower lip out in a pout. 

"You really are a danger to any kitchens you come across," he laughed, gently taking her hand, being careful to avoid the injured finger, and pulling her into the hall bathroom. Carefully rinsing the finger, he applied an antibiotic ointment before wrapping a bandage around it. "Okay, back to it." 

This time, he put her to work mixing the sauce while he took over chopping the vegetables. Putting the ingredients together, he put the pot pie in the oven and they sat down to play Bullshit until the timer rang out twenty minutes later. 

"Mmm," Tori hummed as the enticing smell wafted out of the oven once he opened it to check, pulling it out when he noticed the edges of the pie crust were sufficiently browned. "That smells really good," she admitted with a grin. 

"Wait until you taste it," he grinned, knowing that he had her. "But it has to cool first," he said, laughing at her disappointed groan. 

They played another couple of rounds of the card game before he decided it was probably sufficiently cooled and served them both a plate of the delicious concoction. 

The room was silent as they ate, the only sounds coming from Tori as she couldn't help but express her enjoyment of the delicious dish verbally. 

Once the plates were cleared, Andre watching with amusement when Tori licked hers clean, he grinned at her. "So?"

"It was better," she grumbled sheepishly, refusing to look at him. "But I'll deny I said that if you tell anyone." 

"That's okay girl, I only need to hear it from you," he chuckled. "Do you want more?"

Her face lit up and she nodded enthusiastically, giving him a winning smile as she handed her plate over. 

"Yes, please!" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tori thought she'd hidden her crush well enough, but Andre can see right through her. 
> 
> Set post-Jade Gets Crushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a repost because, well, I'm quite proud of it and thought it belonged here!
> 
> The original note: Hey all! This is kind of a prompt fill that will be included at the end. Basically, it was an idea that was tossed out on the discord last night and I ran with it. We need more Tandre BroTP in our lives, right? Right.
> 
> Set right after they performed 365 Days in Jade Gets Crushed. I really haven't written Andre outside of Making It Shine, so I'd appreciate any thoughts on how I did!

"So were you ever going to tell me that you have a crush on Jade too?" 

Tori stopped dead in her tracks, hardly able to breathe at Andre's unexpected question. Although she knows it's futile, she tries to play it off when she can think again, chuckling. "A crush on Jade? Andre, don't be ridiculous." 

"Girl, you know you can't fool me. You sang that song to her just as much as I did." 

"Because you asked me to!" Tori whined, hoping he'll drop it but knowing him well enough to know he won't. "I don't have a crush on Jade!" The words don't even sound believable to her own ears and her shoulders slumped as she realized it. 

"Come on, Tori. I heard the way you were talking about why I couldn't like her. You didn't even have to think about it because you've thought it before, haven't you? And what's up with the Jade clothes and the wig, huh? That's not normal, muchacha." 

Tori groaned and shook her head, stealing a glance up ahead of them to make sure Beck and Jade were out of earshot. "I know it's wrong, Andre, that's why I didn't want to tell you," she sighed. 

"Girl, of course it's wrong! It's Jade," he teased, his smile dropping when Tori's face fell. "Hey, that was a joke," he told her, wrapping an arm around her in an awkward hug as they kept walking. 

"You said your song would help, but it didn't," Tori whined, accepting the comfort anyway. 

"Hey, I wrote the song, you just sang it," he pointed out. "Maybe you should try to write one for yourself and see if it helps."

"Maybe," Tori sighed. She didn't want to admit it, but the idea of losing her crush on Jade bothered her more than it should. Sure, it was screwed up and she was pretty sure she was a masochist for feeling so much about a girl who seemed to live to torture her, but she'd seen the softer side of Jade too. She was a beautiful mess of contradictions and fucked up though it might be, Tori didn't know if she was ready to let go of her feelings for her.

Feelings that she was pretty damn sure were much more than what qualified as a crush. 

"But hey, you don't have to do anything," Andre said, seeming to follow where her thoughts were going. "Just be careful, girl. And talk to me next time, you don't have to keep this stuff bottled up." 

"Okay, Andre," Tori smiled, relieved that he got her so well. 

"Anytime, muchacha. That's what friends are for," he grinned. "Thanks for helping me get over Jade, that must have been weird for you."

Tori rolled her eyes but grinned, playfully punching him in the arm once she'd ducked out of his embrace. "You have no idea."

And with that, the subject was dropped as they caught up to Beck and Jade, Tori's heart skipping a beat when their eyes met for a brief moment. 

Okay, so maybe she is a masochist, but she'd take all the pain in the world if it meant that she got those butterflies anytime Jade looked at her the way she did when no one else was watching. 

She'd almost swear the other girl might feel the same way she did but then Beck said something and they're back to their corners, playing their respective roles, and Tori knows it's wrong but she just can't help but wonder if she'll ever find out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind-of-prompt: There most def was a bit after the episode after they performed Andre pulls Tori to the side and is like "you can't lie to me anymore"

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought!


End file.
